As the advancement of technology, people have higher and higher requirements on photography. Wide angle lenses have a wide field of view, a long depth of field, and can be used for casual photography and ordinary landscape photography. Therefore, wide angle lenses have gained an increasing popularity among consumers. However, in an environment with a strong light, the incident light may bring a large amount of stray light reflection, which results in a poor sharpness for the wide angle lenses. In addition, because a circumference and a center of an image side of an outer side lens both have issues with the uniformity of a coating, the wide angle lenses have a poor stability.